Broken Lies
by Kingsly Grave
Summary: Suzaku abandoned everything he once loved -- and one of those things happened to be LeLouch -- in the name of the Holy Empire of Britannia. After an incident regarding Zero, both LeLouch and Suzaku begin to undergo a strange transformation in heart.


**Author's Note - This is just a little pre-chapter that sort of gives the background info on certain characters, feelings, and other such details that I wouldn't normally explain. The main chapter will follow closely after this one, but, I may not continue this because I am afraid I have skipped around far too much in Code Geass to really get the gist of the show. Though, I love it to death, I know there is some highly inaccurate information in this. I know that Suzaku and LeLouch hate one another as R2 comes around, but this is sort of dry SuzakuxLeLouch yaoi. If you guys feed this chapter with positive and encouraging review, I may just continue on with it, but for now, I'm posting this to see what you think. Please, rate and review! Zero commands you!**

* * *

He hadn't meant to. He panicked. He was being screamed at by three different people and he didn't have much time. His original intention was to throw the gun to the ground and storm off and away from the scene but just as he was about to do away with the weapon, his finger slipped and pressed the trigger. That's how it always seems to happen, right? Nothing ever happens the way you want it to. All he knew was that he had accidentally shot his best friend. His only friend. Now, his friend was slammed against a concrete wall; the blow of the bullet was that powerful. Even through his own terrified screams, he could heard the tear of fabric and muscle tissue as the bullet plummeted further into the body of the one who he had cared for the most. LeLouch Lamperouge had been shot by his best friend, Suzaku...

Blood. It had been everywhere. All he could remember was screaming at Suzaku to make his choice. He remembered having his own gun clutched safely in his hand. Of course, he had no intention of shooting the young man clad in white that was crying before him. His father, the King of the Britannian Empire, was yelling behind Suzaku and Kallen was to Suzaku's left, screaming at him also. He didn't blame Suzaku for panicking and shooting him. Although he was outraged by Suzaku's most recent choices, he couldn't help but sympathize. What he really wanted to do was shoot the loud, thick, old man that was his father. He wanted to silence the King forever, but he knew that wouldn't work well to his benefit if he did so. Kallen would have been outraged and only God knew what Suzaku would have done. But now, all that was on his mind was the pain he felt and the blood that was seeping through his disguise. The black fabric became thick and soaked with blood. It spread quickly from his abdomen to his chest, sides, and legs. LeLouch Lamperouge hadn't felt pain like this before. He could feel his own skin being ripped open. LeLouch remembered glancing to his right to see C2 run into the scene but only to stop and see him get shot. Her scream echoed in unison with Suzaku's. LeLouch felt his body get slammed by the force of the bullet to a concrete wall. The laughter of his father echoed in his ears before everything faded away...

* * *

"Lulu?"

That voice, it sounds familiar.

"Luuuu Luuuu!"

Why does it keep getting louder?

"Oh, Lulu, please wake up..."

It's Shirley!

"Nnngh.." Came a faint groan from the dark-haired high school boy in the hospital bed. The red-haired girl approached the bed with more confidence upon hearing LeLouch stir.

"You're awake! I'm so glad to see you are doing better!"

"Shir..ley.." Came LeLouch Lamperouge's broken response. Shirley's eyes reflected that of sadness and worry.

"LeLouch.." She whispered, resting a hand on his cheek. He winced as a wave of pain conveniently shot through his torso. Shirley's hand pulled back immediately and she looked down sadly at her own feet.

"Shirley.." LeLouch whispered again.

"I'm sorry." Came the immediate response.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, LeLouch."

LeLouch was confused now. What was Shirley sorry for? She had nothing to do with his battle with Suzaku or his father. Anger flowed hot through his veins at the very thought of his own father and how Suzaku had abandoned his friendship to help aid Brittannia. He broke free of his angry memories to focus on Shirley, who was now sniffling at his side.

"Don't be.." LeLouch breathed. Shirley's bright green eyes snapped up and locked with his darker violet ones.

"Why shouldn't I be sorry? Because of me, you're in this hospital!"

"Shirley..it's okay. Really." LeLouch insisted. He knew that someone, probably C2, had come up with some obscene story to cover up his identity as Zero. He continued to look at Shirley intensely. She broke her gaze and sat down on the edge of his bed. Gently, she took his hand and let her thumb trace circles on his palm. LeLouch was too weak to protest.

"It's just that...all that paper work at Asheford that you had to do stalled you enough to the point that you were shot by that robber who was running from a crime scene nearby. You just happened to walk out and.." She gripped his hand tighter and LeLouch writhed uncomfortably under the thin sheets. Another wave of pain rippled through his body. Shirley noticed this and released his hand.

"Shirley, it was my own fault for not...for not taking care of it all..beforehand. You assigning me that stuff..it wasn't your fault. No one knew that something like this was going to happen." LeLouch ended his small speech with a weak smile and Shirley seemed to feel a bit more relaxed. Her cold stare fell to the floor and she let a small laugh slip through her lips.

"Regardless, I do apologize. The others might stop by sometime soon. I know that Orange is planning on bringing you some food for tonight. He says he doesn't want you to end up eating this 'gross hospital food.'"

LeLouch forced another smile at Shirley's news and nodded, closing his eyes again. "Is..Suzaku alright? How's he?"

The eerie silence told LeLouch that something was dreadfully wrong. LeLouch opened his eyes.

The horror-struck look on Shirley's face further convinced him.

Nothing could have prepared LeLouch Lamperouge for the words that were about to leave Shirley's mouth.

"I'm sorry, LeLouch, but...Suzaku is dead."


End file.
